List of Quests in Epic Battle Fantasy 4
The following page lists all Quests given to the player by various NPCs throughout the course of . Listed items include the NPC's location, the requirements to complete the quest, as well as its reward. Much like in , EBF4 features 30 quests in total. The player will also receive a medal upon completing a certain amount of quests: * NPC Helper — complete 10 quests * NPC Servant — complete 20 quests * NPC Slave — complete 30 quests Legend: * Key Items are bold * Equipment parts are italic * Skills and Summons are underlined Greenwood Village Moe * Location — outside the Food Shop, in the north-eastern corner of the village * Requirements — 1 Bacon, 1 Speckled Egg, 1 Chocolate Cornet * Reward — Pocket Clock, 5 Springy Spring, 5 Chain Link Isabel * Location — outside the Food Shop, in the north-eastern corner of the village * Requirements — 2 Silk, 5 Wool, 3 Paper Talisman * Reward — Shrine Maiden Dress, 1 Sushi Alphonse * Location — outside of Item Shop, on the eastern side of the village * Requirements — 2 Glass, 2 Magma Sample, 2 Liquid Ice * Reward — Alchemist's Bow, 1 Sushi Carmella * Location — at the Healing Pool, on the southern side of the village * Requirements — 5 Muffin, 1 Ice Cream, 1 Chocolate * Reward — Slime Bunny Ears, 1 Lollipop, 1 Candycane Lemsip * Location — around the animal farm, on the northern side of the village * Requirements — 1 Holy Water * Reward — Talisman Seal, 5 Paper Talisman Cactussa * Location — around the animal farm, on the northern side of the village * Requirements — 1 Jungle Flower, 5 Cactus * Reward — Mad Cactus Additional * George (Location — near Slime Cat) will give the player 1 Orange Juice, 1 Lemon, 1 Chocolate if talked to after The Axe is obtained * Sam (Location — near wooden cart) will give the player 1 Emerald if talked to after The Hammer is obtained * Julie (Location — near Food Shop) will give the player 1 Burger, 1 Orange Juice if talked to after The Stepladder is obtained Ashwood Forest Blair * Location — at the lava pool, on the eastern side of the forest * Requirements — 3 Lanky Root, 6 Gash Nut, 9 Ogle Berries * Reward — Cat Ears, 1 Bottled Darkness, 1 Cake Crystal Caverns Simon * Location — around wooden bridges area, on the southern part of the caves * Requirements — 1 Pizza, 1 Orange Juice, 1 Ham * Reward — Giga Drill, 1 Titanium Charles * Location — Crystal Golem's lair, in the south-western corner of the caves * Requirements — 5 Dino Fossil * Reward — 1 Emerald, 1 Ruby, 1 Topaz Whitefall Town Calum * Location — outside the Equip Shop, around the middle of the town * Requirements — 6 Beer * Reward — Power Metal, Death Metal Helen * Location — outside the church, on the western side of the town * Requirements — 1 Holy Water, 3 Liquid Ice * Reward — Holy Fire, 1 Donut, 1 Cake Jacob * Location — next to the jewel pedestal, on the eastern side of the town * Requirements — 5 Fine Fur, 5 Steel Plate, 2 Solid Spike * Reward — Viking Helmet, 1 Ham, 1 Beef Rizer * Location — close to the plant's entrance, on the eastern side of the town * Requirements — 3 Battery * Reward — 3 Battery, Wrecking Rod, 1 Beef Additional * ROB-F9 (Location — second entrance to plant) will give the player 3 Steel Plate, 3 Iron Ore, 3 Springy Spring if talked to after opening the southern exit of the Waste Disposal Plant Waste Disposal Plant Additional * ROB-92 (Location — near Slime Cat) will give the player 2 Plasma Ball if talked to after defeating the Praetorian Graybone Cemetery Ricky * Location — at the graveyard gate, around the middle of the cemetery * Requirements — 1 Holy Water, 5 Garlic, 1 Milk * Reward — Heavy Claw, 3 Bio Virus Mike * Location — inside the left tomb, on the western side of the cemetery * Requirements — 1 Burger, 1 Chips, 1 Softdrink * Reward — 1 Bottled Darkness, 1 Dark Rune, 1 Dark Matter Lankyroot Jungle Adriana * Location — around the jungle's entrance, in the south-eastern corner of the jungle * Requirements — 3 Cat Food * Reward — Heart Pin, 1 Ham, 1 Beef Stephenie * Location — around the jungle's entrance, in the south-eastern corner of the jungle * Requirements — 3 Speckled Egg, 1 Chocolate Cornet * Reward — Angel Pin, 2 Glass, 3 Plastic ??? * Location — at the pond right next to the Slime Cat, on the western side of the jungle * Requirements — 2 Ruby, 4 Bottled Darkness, 2 Dark Rune * Reward — 1 Candycane, Rune Blade, 1 Lollipop Hilde * Location — near the lava caves, in the north-western corner of the jungle * Requirements — Blue Scroll * Reward — Blue Scroll, 1 Elixir of Life, 1 Beef Tabby * Location — in the very forested area, on the eastern side of the jungle * Requirements — 3 Speckled Egg, 1 Ham, 1 Bacon * Reward — Kitten Fort Additional * Brandi (Location — the center of the jungle) will give the player 1 Bacon, 1 Ham if talked to after pushing the stone block on the same screen to create a shortcut Goldenbrick Resort Morgan * Location — around the river, on the western side of the resort * Requirements — 2 Gold Plate, 2 Silver Plate * Reward — Beast Badge, 1 Honeycomb, 1 Candycane Clegg * Location — around the cliff area, it the north-western corner of the resort * Requirements — The Shovel * Reward — Spiked Boots, 1 Ham Jan * Location — by the seaside, on the northern side of the resort * Requirements — 1 Old Boots * Reward — The Shovel, 1 Lollipop Tang * Location — around the road to the temple, in the south-eastern corner of the resort * Requirements — 1 Blood Orb * Reward — Karate Gi, 1 Honeycomb, 1 Blood Orb Pam * Location — by the seaside, on the northern side of the resort * Requirements — 20 Bubble Stone, 10 Liquid Ice * Reward — Hailstorm, 1 Lollipop, 1 Candycane Saito * Location — inside the Equip Shop, on the eastern side of the resort * Requirements — Spiked Boots, 1 Titanium, 10 Steel Plate * Reward — Blue Scroll, 1 Mythril Shards Bill * Location — outside the Item Shop, around the middle of the resort * Requirements — 3 Panties * Reward — 1 Pizza, 1 Chilli Sauce, 1 Diamond Additional * Kane (Location — near the abandoned house) will give the player 1 Opal, 3 Steel Plate, 2 Silk if talked to after The Hammer is obtained Temple of Godcat Nick * Location — after the ice cavern, around the middle of the temple * Requirements — 5 Red Scroll * Reward — 1 Pizza, 1 Ham, 1 Beef Baba * Location — around the middle of the temple * Requirements — 4 Red Scroll, 4 Paper Talisman * Reward — Ancient Rune, 1 Cake, 1 Donut Yang * Location — around the spike area, on the western side of the temple * Requirements — 4 Blood Orb * Reward — 1 Mythril Shards, Balance Badge, 4 Blood Orb Battle Mountain Additional * Tyrell (Location — near first Slime Cat) will give the player 1 Emerald, 1 Ruby, 1 Topaz if talked to after The Hammer is obtained * Saya (Location — in the labyrinth jungle) will give the player 5 Coffee, 10 Watermelon, 1 Pizza if talked to after The Axe is obtained Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Lists Category:NPC